Shenny: Will they, won't they?
by CTR69
Summary: We talk with stars of The Big Bang Theory, Jim Parsons and Kaley Cuoco about their on-screen relationship that's taken the TV world by storm. (Thanks to the BBT HQ for inspiration)


Mag: I'm so glad you could both join us for this interview. Wow, we have not seen such buzz about a relationship since Friends' Ross and Rachel days. But before we get into that, let's talk about the characters first. For those, who are not yet familiar with the show. Jim, you play Sheldon Cooper.

JP: Thank you. Yes, I play doctor Sheldon Cooper. A brilliant, eccentric, prodigy scientist at Caltech University. Sheldon is involved in many popular, as we call it, nerd cultures, including the latest gadgets, sci fi movies and series, action figures, he and his friends visit the Comicon. He's a huge fan of Star Trek, Spock being his idol. His job at the University involves solving the mysteries of the Universe, working on string theory and other fields of modern physics. He's very strict with schedules, order of things and bureaucracy, which drives his roommate and friends insane (laughs).

Mag: And one day, his complete opposite crashes into this perfectly arranged world. Penny, a girl with no last name, moves into the apartment next door.

KC: And that's how we intend to keep it. At least till the marriage (laughs). Spoiler alert! Sorry, just kidding. Penny is a typical blonde girl-next-door type. Every guys dream girl. Good-looking, confident, a little messy and out-going. She's not as educated as her neighbours, but her social skills more than make up for that. I wouldn't say she's a dumb blonde stereotype. Maybe she was at first, but we all developed her into a great person. Other guys treat her mostly as an eye candy only, but Sheldon is different and that's where it sparked.

Mag: Sheldon and Penny hit it off in the Pilot episode. Did you know back then, how hugely popular these two will become?

JP: We soon realized we have something special. Not just with the couple, but with the show in general. This collision of two completely different characters, many popular references to technology and geek culture in general, it has never been done before. We were confident the people will love it. The spontaneous romance between these two was not planned in pre-production. The producers intended to keep them as friends only. Now we see what a big mistake that would be. We are amazed how many fans now relate to this relationship and live with it.

KC: Originally, the writers wanted me to hook up with Sheldon's roommate Leonard instead (laughs). But once they saw the chemistry between me and Jim, they changed their minds. I'm so glad they did it. Not going into that relationship was the most important decision, in my opinion. It's what saved the show and made it into what it is today. Since the first episode, they shared many fights and hugs, looks and flirts. She helped him when he was sick, he helped her when she needed money. It slowly built up from the start, the end result overwhelmed all of us on the team. Exploring this attraction of the opposites, became the staple of the show.

Mag: Chemistry is one of the most common words used to describe the Sheldon-Penny, or as the fans call it, Shenny relationship. This was not scripted?

JP: No, that's why it became popular and successful, in my opinion. Sheldon was supposed to remain single until they arranged another girl for him and Penny was supposed to end up with Leonard. But people noticed what we shared on screen and grew into it. This sincere bond between the two, where these so different worlds came together and just be there for each other. Both characters lived off this chemistry, since their first flirt in the Pilot episode.

KC: I love playing scenes with Jim and the writers make our characters so believable. Even though they come from completely different walks of life, they care for each other, help each other and eventually, end up where they are now. It was a natural growth, nothing was forced, they took it slow and fans took them for their own. Writers had to adapt their original ideas, but it was worth it. Fans got their voice heard and this meant a lot to them. I can't imagine doing this any other way.

Mag: There were several key episodes for this relationship in the first three seasons, which still rank among the best episodes of The Big Bang Theory. These paved the way for Sheldon and Penny, to this beautiful romantic relationship we see today.

JP: Yes, the fans favourite is definitely the one where Sheldon hugs Penny for the first time. She gives him autographed napkin by Leonard Nimoy. Sheldon bursts with excitement and awkwardly puts his long arms around her. This scene remains my favourite. It's the first time, where we see his genuine affection and emotions to her and how much she means to him. No one before gave Sheldon such profound gift.

KC: The second one we have to mention, is the Adhesive Duck Deficiency. It's where Penny slips in the bathtub and Sheldon has to drive her to the hospital, despite the fact he doesn't drive. It showed how much he cares for her, he treated her as his damsel in distress. It all comes down to the final scene, where I lay in bed and Jim sings me the Soft Kitty. Audience reaction was astonishing, they loved that moment.

Mag: You could make a move there, but you decided to end the scene...

JP: The ending scene in that episode was a perfect setup for a romantic kiss. I wish we would take it further, but the producers had other plans. Maybe they were just teasing the audience, to see how they would accept this pairing being together. It was well played from their end. And Sheldon proved to be a gentleman. Kissing a drugged girl is not in his nature. He's there to put her to bed and that's it. He won't take advantage of her, that's not who he is.

KC: Penny already pointed out Sheldon's positive characteristics, a kiss would be too much for one episode. I believe we played that perfectly. Teasing the audience with what they wanted, but just hold them on the edge for a while. We couldn't give them everything at once. (laughs).

Mag: The two of you had many other positive episodes, where you help each other and bond at the same time. But you had a few where your egos lock horns and go head to head against each other.

JP: Yes, the Panty Pinata was an all-out prank war between the two. It started innocently, but none of the characters wanted to buckle-under. Their friends had to use extreme measures to resolve the stand-off in the end. I wish they'd have angry make-up sex instead (laughs), that would be so enjoyable to play. Even when they fight, they can't stay mad at each other for long. This is where you see they're meant for each other. No matter how angry they would become, they couldn't not live without each other. Not after being through so much together.

KC: This was another chemistry episode, where despite being mean to each other, the viewers once again noticed the fire and passion between them. The way they pushed each other's' buttons, upping the ante and just drive the other person to greater fury. Sheldon and Penny could resolve it differently, as Jim suggested, but it was too soon for them. We did manage to fire up the fans imagination, though. It was a great episode. We might return to that concept in the future and end it the right way (laughs).

Mag: Despite them being from the opposite worlds, Sheldon and Penny have many things in common. More than meets the eye.

JP: They do. They both come from rural backgrounds. Their fathers taught them about football, shooting and fishing, Their families were not educated scientists. They both grew in blue-collar families and moved to Pasadena to make it. Sheldon's immensely high IQ guaranteed him a career in science. He knew as a child, what he wants to become.

KC: Penny was a farm girl in Nebraska. Her father thought many survival skills, which she puts to good use, once her looks don't work anymore (laughs). She's not just a pretty face, she's skilled in simple mechanics and knows how to defend herself. She left her hometown in Omaha to try her luck in California. They both adore animals.

Mag: Sheldon and Penny coming together against the world, this creates an unstoppable pairing. They can deal with whatever the world throws at them.

JP: Each on their own represents a strong, independent character. Once they join forces, there's no stopping them. His eidetic memory and knowledge, combined with her skills and looks, it just creates this powerful entity, a couple that no other can match. They work so well together, nothing needs to be told, Sheldon adapts to her and Penny adapts to him. They complete each other to perfection. Despite his many treats, some say Sheldon has Asperger's syndrome and Obsessive-Compulsive disorder, she finds a way to come with them and renders them almost unseen.

KC: What Jim already said, these characters complement each other so well. She helps him to find his love and emotions, he thought he did not posses. He pushes her to be better, to study more, to be a perfectionists. She never had such friend besides her before. All her ex boyfriends were with her because of her body. But Sheldon discovered and revealed her true potential. She can be just as smart as these guys, if she tries and doesn't give up. She learned to live with his personality. We had to make some compromises with the characters, but they both ended up much better, they matured into a wonderful, lovable couple.

Mag: We saw another step, their first kiss after having a romantic dinner together.

JP: Spaghetti Catalyst was another very well-written storyline. It was an obvious step we took at the right time. A kiss is always a perfect way to wrap up a season and leave the viewers hanging (laughs). Everything came out just right. His favourite food, candles, music and dance.

KC: Their first kiss at the end was so adorable, everybody loved it. It marked the next step in their ever-evolving relationship. We built up on that and evolved the characters through the seasons. We broke the no-dance gag in that one, but the price was worth it. Sheldon is turning into such a gentleman. Penny adores him.

Mag: And now they're ready for the big next step. All the fans are anticipating _the_ episode. Any clues you can give our readers?

JP: It is a natural growth of characters. I can't give any details, but we owe it to our wonderful fans. They will not be disappointed. We will take it slow. Sheldon learns quickly, but this is all new for him. We will see how the show goes and then plan for the future. I'd love to evolve our characters with marriage and family, but this is all in the clouds.

KC: It will happen, definitely. This is what we and the fans have been waiting for all these years. Writers leave us in the dark, so I can't give you any spoilers, even if I wanted too. But I'm looking forward to it very much. (Looks and smiles at Jim).

Mag: Thank you both very much. With Shenny relationship in good shape, we all look forward to future episodes and more seasons of The Big Bang Theory.


End file.
